


365 letters

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Series: sleepyhunk's prompts and drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: written for the prompt: heith + rainstorm"He was halfway to the road, not even sure where he was going, when he heard Keith call out to him.“Hunk!”The desperate sound of his voice made Hunk’s steps stutter to a stop and his already rapidly beating heart constrict in pain.I still love him, he thought, feeling so fragile even the softest touch could shatter him. God, fuck, why do I still love him?"





	365 letters

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is based on that scene from The Notebook, no, I have not ever actually watched The Notebook..... but that was still a good scene lol
> 
> no beta, all mistakes mine, yadda yadda, enjoy~

“Hunk.”

Hunk ignored him, pushing his way through the crowded dining room and into the front hall.

“Hunk, wait,  _please_.”

Hunk just walked faster, not even pausing to grab his coat. When he opened the front door, the light drizzle from earlier had turned into a deluge. Hunk didn’t even pause as he walked out, instantly getting soaked to the bone. He just needed to get  _away_.

He was halfway to the road, not even sure where he was going, when he heard Keith call out to him.

“ _Hunk!”_

The desperate sound of his voice made Hunk’s steps stutter to a stop and his already rapidly beating heart constrict in pain. 

 _I still love him_ , he thought, feeling so fragile even the softest touch could shatter him.  _God, fuck, **why do I still love him?**_

“Hunk,” Keith said, startling him into turning.

He was only a foot away now, his hair sticking to his face and his shirt already soaked through. His face looked like how Hunk felt, desperate and fragile, and it made Hunk  _angry_  because what right did Keith have to look like that when Hunk was the one he’d left behind.

“Hunk, I-,” Keith started, but Hunk didn’t want to hear it.

“ _No_ ,” he said, sounding more broken-hearted than angry. “I don’t want to hear your excuses or explanations.  _You left me behind_. You never wrote!”

Hunk’s breathing was ragged, his throat rapidly closing as he held back a sob. He was suddenly thankful for the rain. He didn’t want Keith to know he made him cry.

“ _Two years_ , Keith. Nothing for two.  _Years.”_

Hunk’s voice had climbed in volume to the point he was nearly yelling now.

“And you think you can just, what? Show up at my best friend’s wedding and think I’d just fall into your arms? You don’t get to-”

“I did write!” Keith yelled, matching Hunk’s volume. 

… _what?_

“I wrote 365 letters. I wrote you every day for a  _year_ ,” Keith said, no longer yelling but no less emotional.

“…You wrote me?” Hunk asked, not quite believing it.

“Yes,” Keith said with conviction.

 _Then why did I never…_  Hunk thought, but then he remembered. His father. His father, who hated Keith, had never thought he was good enough, had never approved. His father, who’d known the mailman since they were kids, was best friends with him, even. Had he…

Hunk looked back at Keith with new eyes. 

“You wrote,” he whispered.

“It wasn’t over for me,” Keith said, taking a step forward. He was only inches away now.

“It still isn’t over,” he said, grabbing Hunk’s waist and pulling him into a desperate kiss.

Hunk’s breath rushed out of him all at once. Keith wrapped his arms around Hunk, and Hunk brought his hands up to cradle Keith’s face. It was sloppy and desperate and even a little painful.

It was the best kiss Hunk had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos always appreciated:)


End file.
